


Calm Before the Storm

by Remawolf



Series: The Forbidden Woods Series [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remawolf/pseuds/Remawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is healing up and trying to figure out what's going on with everything. He just wants life to be calm for one minute so he can get things straight. You should be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is finally done, it's over. I'm going to write porn now.
> 
> Also, you can find the cover art here http://remawolf.tumblr.com/post/40207842452/cover-art-for-calm-before-the-storm

Stiles was getting rather antsy. He’d only been laid up in the hospital bed for a day, but he was more than ready to leave. He didn’t like hospitals...they just held too many bad memories for him. He didn’t know why they were making such a fuss anyway. Sure, sure broken ribs weren’t a joking matter. Nor was the small amount of internal bleeding he’d had...or the concussion. But he was ready to go home! Luckily he’d been given the all clear and his dad was planning to take him home the next afternoon. They said, it had been a couple days since they’d managed to stop the bleeding and he was currently stable; but they wanted to keep him for observation. Stiles seemed to be the only one with an issue about it. Of course he was pretty hopped up on painkillers, so maybe he wasn’t thinking straight.

Derek had decided that Stiles was to be watched around the clock. The hospital might be too public for the coyotes to do something, but it wasn’t worth taking the chance. He’d stayed with Stiles the first night but when he’d woken up in the morning Derek was gone. Isaac was sitting in the bedside chair now and had his feet propped up on the foot of the bed. He’d been glad to see his friend, especially all healthy and top form again; but it had also stung a bit that Derek was gone. Stiles’ dad and friends had filtered in and out throughout the day. The news of what had happened traveled rather quickly. Allison was mortified that her Aunt had done something like that, and Scott felt responsible since she’d managed to get a hold of his phone to lure him out. They hadn’t stayed long, as their guilt was eating at them pretty bad. Stiles had done what he could to assure them he didn’t blame them, but it hadn’t seemed to help a lot. Lydia had shown up sometime in the afternoon sans Jackson, but they couldn’t really talk as his father had shown up then too. She promised to check on him later and really that was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep. Who knew painkillers were so awesome at that?

The next time Stiles woke up night had fallen. Night in the hospital was insurmountably worse than during the day. There were fewer people milling about so it was quieter, more still. It had such a sad, lonely feel to it that it made Stiles want to hide under the blankets with a teddy bear. Not that he did that sort of thing anymore. It just...it reminded him of sitting by his mother’s bed when the only sound was the soft repetitive pings of her heart monitor. Or towards the end, the woosh woosh sound of the machine they used to keep her breathing.

“I can’t leave you alone for a minute,” Peter smirked from beside the bed.

Stiles turned his head enough to see that Isaac was still there, but was now dozing in the corner chair. Peter had taken up the seat beside the bed.

“What-” Stiles coughed. His throat was dry and it was hard to talk. Peter poured him a glass of water from the bedside pitcher and helped him drink. “Thanks,” Stiles said once his mouth didn’t feel like sandpaper anymore. “What are you doing here? I thought you went to talk to your allies.”

“I did. But then you go and get yourself jumped by a girl.”

“A really strong girl. Like ninja.”

“Yeah but...a girl,” he smirked and refilled the glass. “An envoy is making the rest of the trip for me. I was needed here more.” He plunked a straw into the glass and held it back out to Stiles.

“Sorry you had to turn around after just a couple of days.”

Peter shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “I’m not a huge of the Great White North this time of year anyway.”

“Did...did they tell you what happened?”

Peter’s expression turned somber. That in itself made Stiles nervous. Peter always had a slight roguish look about him, even when things were serious. “Yeah. I’d like to say I’m shocked but...she was always a few sheep short of a flock.”

Stiles let out a small laugh which only started him coughing. He took a sip of his water and laid his head back on the pillow.

“Easy pup. Can’t have you tearing those stitches. Or breaking any more ribs,” he said. “So what did you tell your father?”

“Not much,” Stiles said once he could speak again. “I mean, not much I could tell him.”

“How about you tell me then?”

“Didn’t Derek and Isaac tell you?” he sighed. He didn’t really want to go over it again.

“Isaac is asleep and Derek isn’t talking much at the moment. If one wants to keep that gold medal in brooding, one must practice.”

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. “Kate used Scott’s phone to get me out to the field where she proceeded to kick my ass.”

“Did she say why?”

“She wanted to send Derek a message. Wanted to hurt him. She said it’s what her boss wanted.”

“Her boss?”

“Employer. Didn’t say who it was. Said I’d meet him soon enough. She said they’d killed Laura and were going to go after you but you had too many guards. So they went after me.”

“Sorry pup.”

Stiles shrugged and reached out to set his glass down. Peter reached out and took it from him. “She was going to kill me, but someone showed up and told her not to.”

“Do you know who it was?” he asked as he set the glass down.

“No. I was pretty out of it. I mean, I thought the voice was familiar; but I couldn’t place it.”

“Male or female?”

“Male, I think. Pretty sure.”

“Well I suppose there ends the not so shocking mystery of why Kate survived the Scavenger attack that killed Laura. And now they’re after you. Are you glad you met us?”

“At least you’re not boring.”

“Perish the thought.”

“You two really make it difficult to sleep,” Isaac mumbled from his chair.

“Then go make yourself useful and fill up his water pitcher,” Peter smirked.

Isaac yawned and uncurled himself from his chair. He stretched languidly and like many times before, it was very easy for Stiles to see the wolf in his friend. Peter handed him the water pitcher and watched as Isaac left the room.

“I’m not sure who was more worried about you; Derek or Isaac,” Peter said softly.

“Probably my dad.”

“Well that goes without saying.”

“What are you doing?” Derek growled from the doorway.

“Well if it isn’t Derek, bringer of rainbows and sunshine,” Peter drawled. “What does it look like, I’m talking to your Ma-”

“He should be resting,” Derek interrupted.

“He can also hear everything you say,” Stiles interjected.

"And on that note," Peter smirked and got up. "Feel better, kid."

Derek watched as his uncle leave then turned to look at Stiles. Stiles saw the muscles in Derek's jaw clench. He blinked as Derek turned away without a word and went after his uncle.

"Peter," Derek growled. "What were you doing here?"

"You didn't tell me everything about what happened so I went to the source."

"He needs to rest," he growled.

"Yes because talking is so hard on the mind and body. However will he recover from moving his jaw up and down?"

"I'm not joking around," he snarled and grabbed Peter's arm. "He could have died because of me."

"Because of you?" he frowned. "Careful, your Freudian Slip is showing."

Derek let him go and took a step back. "I should have never brought him into this," he said softly.

It was Peter's turn to frown. He looked back at Stiles' room then pulled Derek further down the hall to be sure the kid couldn't hear them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter said in a hushed growl. "For the first time in years I've actually seen you smile. Seen you happy. You're not just going through the motions anymore."

"So what? For my happiness I have to risk his life? No."

"And you think quitting him is going to make him safe? It's too late for that." Peter held up one hand and looked at it then the other. "Cat. Bag."

Derek closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. "You weren't there. You didn't see him on that field. You don't know what it feels like to know you're the reason someone you love is laying there broken and bleeding."

"Don't I? I'm the one that sent Laura with Kate, remember. You don't think I blame myself for that? Especially now that we know she's the reason we lost her? But you know what? That's not going to make me push everyone I love away. It's just going to make me hunt that bitch down and show her what her heart looks like."

"I had this talk with him already. Promised I wouldn’t let him go. But that doesn't mean I stop blaming myself or stop thinking he'd be better off without me." Derek let out a huff and pushed off the wall. "Get back to the pack. We'll talk later."

Peter sighed and held his hands up. "Alright. Alright." He gave Derek's shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving.

Derek made his way back to Stiles' room and looked in through the open door. Stiles had fallen back asleep and Derek couldn't help thinking how...peaceful he looked. It was the sort of peace that Derek knew Stiles would never really have if he stayed in his life. "I'm sorry Stiles," he whispered. "I love you."

Isaac came back with a fresh pitcher of water just in time to see Derek leave. He shrugged it off as unimportant and went back to watching over Stiles.

 

~*~

 

"I don't get it, Lydia. I haven't seen him in days," Stiles sighed as he leaned back in his bed. His own bed. God it was good to be home. “And things were getting...there was this time in his car...”

“Oh, do tell,” she grinned.

Stiles huffed and rubbed his face.

"I'm sure he's just had a lot to do. I mean, hunting down Kate Argent and brooding." Lydia was flipping through one of the books she'd found on Stiles' desk. "You said you two talked it out and everything. Granted, talking is the easy part."

"You think he...I mean he promised...fuck, how do you girls deal with this crap?"

Lydia laughed at that. "Yes, emotions truly are the bane of us all."

"It's not like I even know what the hell this is. I mean he keeps me at arm’s length, then he kisses the hell out of me, then he's all distant but stalking and serious, Alpha of mixed signals more like."

"Then lay down the law. Be the Alpha in the relationship. Take the reins. Do you think Jackson would really do anything if I didn't push him?"

"But you two are happy, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a soft, wistful smile. "Most times. I mean nothing's perfect all the time. It's going to be hard now and then, but you work at it. If it matters, you keep working. Does he make you happy?"

"I like being with him. I want to see what's there. I know I like it when he's around."

"Then don't let his fear and issues screw it all up."

Stiles sighed again and closed his eyes. "So have I missed anything in school?"

"Ah, changing the subject. Classic guy deflection. Nope, nothing much. Everyone's asking lots of questions, story's getting embellished, and you know how it is. We've been trying to keep it from getting too crazy for your sake and Allison's. I mean, being a new kid is bad enough without having an Aunt as the town nut job."

"Scott still blaming himself?"

"Yeah. I mean Matt's doing his best to keep-"

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Matt."

"Lydia...what do you think of him?" Stiles asked.

"I think he's kinda creepy and has an odd sort of fixation on you that no one else seems to see."

"I see it..."

"Well you're smarter than the average bear."

"Stiles isn't a bear," Isaac said as he came into the room.

"So cute, but so literal," Lydia smirked.

Something clicked in Stiles' head and he sat up. "Guys...I think I know how Kate got Scott's phone. I think I know who was out on the field with her."

Isaac moved over to sit at the foot of Stiles' bed. He and Lydia turned to give Stiles their full attention. Stiles went over his thoughts about Matt. How weird it was that he showed up out of the blue at the library and then Stiles's jeep gets jacked up and he's stalked by coyotes. Then there's how chummy he's been, how he was always waiting for Stiles, and how he was with Scott before Scott lost his phone. "And I saw him talking to Kate the day she jumped me. I mean he said she was just asking him questions but I know I saw him give her something. Maybe it was Scott's phone."

"Yeah but if Matt was a coyote, Isaac would have been able to tell, right?" Lydia asked.

"No, I mean they've been using some sort of magic to mask their trails and scent."

"And I've never met Matt," Isaac added.

Stiles and Lydia turned to look at him. "You haven't?" she frowned.

"No."

"He's right...Matt's never around when Isaac is. Hell...I've never even seen him in class."

"Well I say we put him at the top of our list to reenact scenes from the Marathon Man," Lydia said.

"It's so hot that you know that," Stiles smirked.

"I know."

"We will check him out," Isaac said. "Derek doesn't want you to get involved."

"Yeah well, Derek doesn't seem to want a lot of things right now," Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles-"

"No. I told him not to blame himself. It wasn't his fault."

"Put yourself in his position. Wouldn't you blame yourself?"

Stiles frowned and thought of how he felt when Isaac got jumped. Or how he felt when his mom died. Yeah...yeah he understood blaming yourself. He understood it all too well.

"Fine. At least wait until I'm on my feet again. Two days, tops."

"I cannot promise that, but I will try."

"How...how is he? Derek, I mean."

"Recovering, as you are. Though his wounds are not physical. It's not easy when one's Ma-...when a loved one is hurt."

Stiles frowned, remembering how Derek had cut Peter off mid word the other night. Same syllable too. "What were you about to say?"

"Are you hungry? I'll make you some lunch," Isaac said and hurried off.

"I had a dog like that once," Lydia said.

"Funny."

 

Stiles shifted under his blankets, pulling them up a bit higher over his shoulder. He shivered a bit more and curled on his side. He opened his eyes slowly; something in his mind trying to tell him that something wasn't quite right. The first thing he noticed was the open window and it was dark outside. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was half past eleven so he'd only been asleep a couple hours. He looked back at the open window and that was when he realized someone was sitting at his desk. He shot up and scrambled back, ignoring the searing pain from his broken ribs.

"Easy," Derek whispered as he hurried over to him. "You'll wake your dad. Not to mention tear your stitches."

"Jesus, Derek. Scare the crap out of me, why don't you?" He slumped back down onto the bed with a wince. Man, just when breathing didn't suck as much.

Derek slid his hand over Stiles's chest and arm. Stiles froze like a deer in headlights. Or more like a deer that just spotted a big ass wolf.

"Nothing pulled or ripped," Derek said.

Stiles had to swallow a couple of times before he could manage to speak. "Good. So...um...what are you doing here? Not that I mind you here."

"My turn to watch over you. And I brought you something." He pulled out a bag of whitish powder.

"Gee, my very own coke delivering wolf."

"Huh? No," he grumbled. "It's medicine. Our shaman put it together for you. It will heal you in a fraction of the time. You'll need to fake the injuries for a couple of weeks after just for pretense but at least now you don't have to-"

Stiles leaned up and kissed him. For a moment he thought he'd overstepped but then Derek leaned into the kiss. Stiles let out a soft breath in relief and...well...pleasure. It really did feel really great to kiss Derek. Really great. Even better when he felt the bed shift a bit under Derek's weight. Derek leaned in a little more, sliding one hand to the back of Stiles's head and the other back to his chest. Stiles winced as Derek touched a bruise that was still rather tender.

"Sorry," Derek breathed and started to pull back.

"No," Stiles said quickly and grabbed Derek's wrist. "It's okay."

"I should let you get back to sleep." He moved his hand from the back of Stiles' head and brushed his fingers along his jaw.

"Stay with me?" Stiles whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right over-"

"No...I mean..." Stiles slid over carefully so he didn't hurt himself more. He pulled the covers back on the now vacant part of his bed. "I mean stay with me. Please?"

Derek looked at him for a long moment and Stiles was starting to think he'd gone too far this time. But then Derek nodded softly and slid his jacket off. Stiles swallowed again, his throat feeling rather dry suddenly. The streetlights cast just enough light inside the dark room that Stiles could see the muscles in Derek's arms and back shift and ripple under his black t-shirt as he moved. Derek toed off his boots and tugged at his belt. It fell with a soft sound to the floor with the shirt following soon after. Derek started ease onto the bed and Stiles frowned.

"You don't have to sleep in your jeans. It's okay if you want to take them off."

"I'm not wearing anything under them," he said in a low, rich voice.

A sharp shiver of desire ran through Stiles, which was quickly followed by a sharp shiver of pain. Yeah, as much as he'd like to find out if that statement was really true or not there was no way his body could take it yet.

"I'd offer you something to sleep in, but I don't think I've got anything that would fit."

"It's okay." He poured some of the powder into the glass on the nightstand and filled it with water from the pitcher. "Drink this."

Stiles took the glass, glad for something else to focus on besides the warmth radiating off Derek's body. He took a quick sniff and with nothing to tell from that he took a sip. He was surprised at the slightly sweet taste. He downed the glass and handed it back to Derek. Derek set it aside then carefully crawled into the bed beside Stiles. They watched each other as they settled under the covers. Stiles had to lay on his back to put the least amount of pressure on his ribs. That meant Derek had to lay on his side, which was fine by Stiles. Derek slid one arm under Stiles head and let his other hand rest on Stiles' chest.

Stiles licked his lips and slid his hand over Derek's. They just stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever before either of them moved. Derek moved first, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Stiles' chest. Stiles licked his lips slowly and suppressed a shiver as Derek's eyes followed the trail. Stiles bent his arm that was tucked between them and brushed his fingers along Derek's jaw. Derek turned his head and kissed the backs of each finger.

"It's going to be hard to sleep without you after tonight," Stiles whispered.

"Then maybe I'll have to come back."

"Maybe you will. Though if this sugar substitute you call medicine works like you say, night might come when I don't keep my hands to myself."

"No might in my case."

Stiles let out a slow breath and closed his eyes to try and maintain his calm. Though the twitch in his boxers told him he was slowly losing that battle. He felt the bed shift as Derek leaned in closer. He kept his eyes closed as Derek's warm breath glided over his lips; the heat of Derek's skin reaching out to him.

"Derek," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" Derek brushed his nose along Stiles' then along his lips.

Stiles forgot what he was going to say and tilted his head to catch Derek's lip with his own. A sound somewhere between a huff and a growl rumbled out of Derek as he leaned into the kiss. It wasn't until Derek's hand wandered back over a bruise and pain curled back through Stiles that he remembered why they couldn't do this right now.

"Sorry," Derek said again and kissed Stiles' shoulder.

"This sucks," he all but whimpered.

"I know. Maybe I shouldn't-" Derek began to say and roll away.

"No," Stiles gripped Derek's wrist again and pulled him closer.

"Rather forceful tonight," he smirked.

"Yeah well...Lydia said maybe I needed to be the Alpha in this relationship. Take charge."

Derek raised an eyebrow at that and was about to say something when they both heard footsteps in the hallway and saw a light flick on under the doorway.

"My dad?" Stiles mouthed. Derek nodded and watched the door as he listened.

His dad stopped in front of the door and stood their for a moment. He had probably heard something or maybe he just wanted to check on Stiles. After what felt like an eternity the sheriff moved back down the hall and turned off the light. It wasn't until they heard his dad's door shut that either of them let out the breath they'd been holding.

"Well that was as good as a cold shower," Stiles sighed.

Derek chuckled and started to get up. When Stiles tried to stop him he held up his hand.

"Just going to shut the window. Can't have you getting sick." Stiles nodded and let him go. He watched Derek as he moved and marveled over the fact that he was there. He was there and planning on sleeping next to him. Yeah, maybe life didn't suck too hard.

Derek crawled back into the bed carefully and Stiles quickly slid back against him. Derek seemed to be rather cuddly as well as he was quick to slide his hand back over Stiles' chest. Though, he realized that Derek had laid his hand over his heart so it was possible that he was just reminding himself that Stiles was there and alive.

"I'm okay," he whispered and slid his hand over Derek's.

Derek nodded quietly and curled his fingers a bit. "Get some rest," he whispered.

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. Sleep found him rather quickly, though not too surprising. Derek watched him as he slept; watched the last bits of tension seep out of his bruised body. It killed Derek to think that he'd almost lost Stiles and laying there with him in that bed...yeah, there was no way in hell he'd let Stiles go now. And he'd rip anyone to shreds that dare hurt his Mate again.

 

~*~

 

Stiles woke the next morning to the sound of his father coming into the room. He had a sudden shock of panic and looked around the room, but Derek wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“It’s okay, Stiles,” his father said softly and sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re home.” Apparently his father thought his panic was due to his attack.

“I...yeah. Hi. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Listen, I’ve got to go to work but your friend Isaac called and said he was on his way over, and Lydia’s here.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles looked over at the door and saw his friend, and once crush, standing there waiting. She smiled softly and gave a little wave. It took Stiles a moment to realize what looked so different about her. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she wasn’t wearing any makeup. Or at least not the usual amount. She looked...well beautiful.

“I want you to take it easy today. Try to eat some breakfast when you’re ready.”

“I will.”

“I’ve got a patrol car rolling by the house every hour. I don’t think anything’s going to happen but-”

“I get it dad. It’s okay.”

“You need anything before I leave?”

“Nope.”

His dad nodded and left the room. Lydia moved over to the bed and sat down at the foot. Stiles let out a soft breath and laid back down. He hated that he’d added this sort of worry to his dad. Sure, it wasn’t like he planned on getting jumped by Nutso Barbie ®. But that didn’t make him feel any less to blame for worrying his dad.

“Feeling that awesome?” Lydia asked softly.

Stiles sighed and pulled the covers back up over his head. He heard his closet door open at the same time he heard the front door open and close. Lydia let out a startled eep of surprise.

“Wow...okay...” he heard her say.

“Derek, that had better be you,” Stiles grumbled. His voice was somewhat muffled by the blanket.

“It is,” Lydia said in a slightly awed voice.

He pulled the covers back down and looked over to the closet. Derek looked sleep rumpled and even hotter than normal; which Stiles didn’t think was possible. He watched as Derek made his way back to the bed. Seriously, if his ribs didn’t hate him so much right then...

“Well now, this is interesting,” Lydia smiled. “Please, continue what you were doing as though I’m not here. I’ll try not to make much noise.”

“Nothing’s happening,” Stiles said as he sat back up.

“Mmmhmm. Sure. Well then I’ll just go make you some breakfast and you two can finish doing what you’re not doing.” She got up and smirked at Derek. “Derek.”

“Lydia,” he replied.

She chuckled and left the two of them alone.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asked as he sat back beside him.

“A bit better, actually. Guess that stuff you gave me actually works.”

“There’s still a bit more you need to take,” he said and poured the remainder of the contents into the glass and mixed it with water.

Stiles sat up with Derek’s help and drank the sweetened water. “Did he say how long it would take for this to kick in?”

“You should be fully healed in three days. Less, if you rest.”

“I’ll do my best. Derek...about last night-”

The front doorbell rang and Stiles frowned, wondering who it was. Derek got up and looked through one of the bedroom windows.

“It’s Isaac. I’ll let him.”

Stiles watched him go with a sigh. He could hear muffled voices from downstairs; something about bacon and orange juice. Derek came back after a few minutes and sat down beside Stiles.

“Isaac is helping Lydia make you something to eat. Apparently Peter sent him over with some of the bacon he remembered you liking.”

“That’s...oddly nice of Peter.”

“Yeah. He seems to really have taken to you.”

“Why does that worry me a bit?”

“Because you’re smart,” Derek chuckled.

“Are you staying?”

“Can’t. I really need to get back.”

Stiles nodded quietly trying to ignore the stupid pang of his heart. “Okay. But...you’ll come back, right? I think we really need to talk.”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you alone all day with Lydia.”

“Huh?”

“I know you still have...feelings for her.”

It took Stiles’ sleep drenched brain a moment to catch up. “Are you jealous of Lydia?” he grinned.

“No,” Derek growled. “I just-”

Stiles cut him off with a kiss. It was supposed to just be a short, soft kiss to assuage his fears...but it didn’t stay that way long. Derek growled again, but this time it was one of hunger. His hand slid down to Stiles’ hip and he leaned into the kiss more. Stiles felt that growl vibrate all the way down his spine. He huffed softly and curled his fingers along the side of Derek’s neck. That simple touch seemed to stir up more of Derek’s hunger. He growled a little louder and licked his way into Stiles mouth. That drew a soft, needful moan from Stiles which only encouraged Derek. The air around them started to feel warmer, thicker. Like they’d walked into a sauna. If Stiles had been more in control of his brain he would have realized the heat seemed to be pouring off Derek. But as it was, all Stiles could focus on was the feel of Derek’s tongue exploring every inch of his mouth.

Hands started to roam and Stiles took the opportunity to explore Derek’s perfectly sculpted chest. Seriously how many situps did it take to craft that? Imagined scenes of Derek working out flashed through Stiles’ mind and the next thing he knew he’d pulled the Alpha down over him. Derek settled between Stiles’ legs and there was a distant pain. Stiles knew he was supposed to be remembering something, but all he cared about right then was Derek and the way he felt against him. The way his hands pushed at Stiles’ shirt and roamed over his bruised chest.

Oh. Right. That’s what he was supposed to remember...he wasn’t fully healed yet.

“Ow,” Stiles hissed as Derek’s hand slid over a broken (or maybe just fractured now) rib.

“Fuck,” Derek breathed and moved his hand away. He pressed his forehead to Stiles’ and closed his eyes. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, me too. I really don’t want to stop, but...”

“I know.” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ neck then his shoulder. “You’ll be healed soon.”

“And when I am?”

Derek growled and rocked his hips forward, grinding a bit against Stiles. A needful whimper bubbled out of Stiles and his fingers tightened against Derek’s upper arms.

“Maybe if we’re just careful?” His voice sounded needy even to himself.

“Don’t think I can,” Derek growled. “Not our first time.”

That made Stiles shiver hard enough to aggravate another of his wounds. Hell, even the soft panting he was doing was almost too much of a strain on his chest.

“I should go,” Derek sighed and kissed him one last time before dragging himself out of the room.

Stiles lay in his bed quietly and tried to think of non erotic things, which was rather difficult. As luck would have it, his ribs decided to take that moment to remind him why getting all hot and bothered was a bad idea. Seriously, that medicine had better kick in fast.

“Are you all done ‘not doing anything’?” Lydia smirked as she came into the room.

“Sadly, yes.”

“Good. I think if you did any more you’d have traumatized Isaac.”

“Huh?”

“Wolf hearing,” Isaac said as he came in with a tray of food.

Stiles blushed and let Lydia help him sit up. “Oh, sorry Fluffy.”

Isaac shrugged one shoulder and set the tray down over Stiles’ lap. "It's okay. It's been a long time since he's been happy. Just make sure I'm not here next time."

"I'll aim for that," Stiles chuckled. "And thanks for breakfast. You guys are awesome." He watched as Lydia pulled a chair closer and Isaac climbed up onto the foot of the bed. "So you two just plan on watching me all day?"

"Well not all day," Lydia smiled.

 

The trio talked for a few hours while Stiles ate and got some more rest. Stiles could tell that there was something they both wanted to talk to him about, but for some reason they were keeping it to themselves. Maybe they didn't want the other to hear what they had to say. That only made Stiles more curious, but he didn't push the issue. Stiles got a call from his dad just before lunchtime and Lydia headed home.

"Dad, Isaac's going to take me to go see this holistic guy his family uses."

"Holistic?"

"Yeah. Says he could give me something for the pain that won't make me loopy."

"He's used it before?"

"After most games."

"Okay, don't be gone long and don't exert yourself."

"Got it."

"How are your feeling?"

Stiles remembered that he was supposed to fake the pain for a while. "Okay for right now. Less like I got steamrolled and more like a stampede tap danced on me."

"Fun times. Are you sure you're up for going out?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a bit stir crazy anyway."

"Alright. Be careful and call me when you get home."

"Will do," Stiles smiled and hung up.

Isaac was already downstairs cleaning up a bit as he waited for Stiles. He smiled as his friend came into the kitchen. "Your dad say it was alright?"

"Yup. As long as I don't stress myself."

"You're really lucky, you know? To have him as a father."

"Yeah...Isaac, I'm really sorry that your dad was such a tool."

Isaac shrugged and grabbed the keys to the jeep. "That's the thing about being in a pack; you're never really alone. After Laura kicked him out I had others to fill the void. And they were a lot better than my father ever was."

"Like Derek and Peter?"

"Like Derek and Peter. And the rest of the local pack. We are family. We are pack."

Stiles nodded. He could understand that. He didn't know what he'd have done if he didn't have his father. And he sure as hell didn't know what he'd have done if one of his parents had beaten him. Your parents are supposed to love you. Protect you. Not take their life's frustrations out on you.

"I think you're pretty lucky too, Isaac. You've got a big surrogate family to support you. Plus, now you've got me. And really, you can't do much better than that," Stiles smiled.

"You have us now too, Stiles. They're not just my surrogate family. You're pack now."

A rush of warmth spread through Stiles at that. Pack. Family. Yeah...that felt awesome. "Awwww, thanks Fluffy," he smiled and tried to not let it show how much that meant to him. He knew Isaac could tell anyway. "Come on, let's go see this shaman of yours."

 

“Dr. Deaton?” Stiles balked. “But you’re the vet. And Scott’s boss!”

“Your grasp of the obvious is sure to take you far, Mr. Stiles,” Dr. Deaton said in in his usual calm voice. He ushered them into one of the back room and had Stiles hop up on the table. “You’re sure to learn quite a few surprising things so you should work on assimilating the knowledge and moving on a bit faster.”

“I’ll get right on that,” Stiles grumbled.

Isaac moved over to one of the counters and leaned back against it. “Derek wants to know if you’ve figured out how the Scavengers are hiding themselves.”

“I believe I almost have it,” the vet replied.

“Good, then we’ll be able to find Matt and see what he knows,” Stiles chimed in.

“Matt?”

“Someone Stiles thinks could be a Scavenger.”

“Hey, he’s involved somehow. I know it!”

“Perhaps he is,” the doctor nodded and gestured for Stiles to remove his shirt. “It is also possible that even if he is working with them, he could be human.”

“You mean like Kate?” He pulled his shirt over his head and set it beside him.

“Indeed. Of course, he could also be a yee naaldlooshii.”

“Yee wha huh?” Stiles frowned.

“Yee naaldlooshii. A skinwalker. A human who has learned to take the shape of an animal such as a wolf or coyote.” He rubbed his hands together to warm them a bit before checking over Stiles’ injuries. “These are healing nicely. I think you should be fine by the end of the week. I have some ointment I want you to-”

“Wait, wait. Back up. You can learn to change shape?” Stiles looked utterly gobsmacked.

“Some. Though it takes quite a bit of time and of course the help of a shaman.”

“Can you do it?”

“Yes, I can take many forms,” he replied and went to collect the ointment he wanted Stiles to use.

Stiles thought about the possibilities of that. What if he could learn how to change into a wolf? Then Derek and Isaac wouldn’t have to worry about him as much. He’d be able to take care of himself during a fight. He could help track down the coyotes. Hell, he could track Kate down and bite her in the ass. Of course...it also meant that maybe Stiles could go with Derek. Really be part of the pack. Not that he’d leave his dad, of course not. Just that maybe he could go with him for a bit during the summer or something.

“Stiles,” Dr. Deaton said. His voice seemed a little louder this time.

Stiles blinked and realized the doctor had been talking to him while he’d been daydreaming. “Huh?”

“I said I want you to apply this to any bruises or sore areas at least twice a day.” He held the small clay jar out to him.

Stiles nodded and took the jar. He opened it and took a curious whiff of the viscous ointment. It smelled of beeswax and coconut oil and looked like softer form of the hand salve he’d seen Lydia use before.

“You’ve got a thing about medicine not looking or smelling like medicine at all, don’t you?” Stiles commented.

“If you’d rather it smell more medicinal, I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“No, it’s good. I’d rather not go around smelling like a medicine cabinet.”

“Speaking for my pack, I thank you,” Isaac smiled.

Stiles chuckled and pulled his shirt back on. He was still pretty sore, but he really could tell the difference from the day before. He was sure that powder he took had some awesome painkillers in it.

“Please tell Derek that I hope to have something for him by the end of the day.”

“I will,” Isaac nodded and moved over to help Stiles get off the table. Healing or not, he didn’t want his friend to jostle his injured ribs too much.

“Thanks, doc,” Stiles said and lifted up the jar of ointment.

“Of course. You’ll need to rest quite a bit these next few days. The rapid healing is going to take a lot out of you. I’d like you to come back next week so I can see how you’re doing. And please let me know if any of the pain comes back drastically.”

“That sounds pleasant,” Stiles winced at the thought and let Isaac lead him back out to the jeep. Stiles eased into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. The doc was right, he was pretty tired. He didn’t really notice until he closed his eyes. He heard Isaac get in beside him and his jeep rumbling to life right before he drifted off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Warmth beat down over him, sinking into his skin. Stiles looked up at the sun as it came through the opening in the tree canopy. He let out a satisfied huff and stretched out in the grass. The sun felt good on his fur. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. The gentle breeze blowing through the leaves, birds chirping and in the distance he could hear a babbling brooke.

“You look comfortable,” Derek said as he came over to him. Stiles huffed at the sight of Derek. He was pulling his shirt over his head as he walked, letting the garment fall to the ground. “I think I’ll join you.”

His fingers found the buttons of his jeans and slowly pushed them open. Stiles licked his muzzle and let out a pleased growl. Derek chuckled wickedly and sat down next to him. Stiles growled a bit louder when Derek didn’t finish taking off his jeans.

“Shhh,” Derek soothed and slid his fingers into the fur along Stiles’ flank. “Easy. Just relax. I’m here.”

Stiles huffed and closed his eyes again. Heat seeped into him from Derek’s strong hands. It felt amazing. Derek worked his fingers in deeper and rubbed his back and legs. Derek’s hand brushed against his ribs and Stiles yelped; his eyes flying open.

He looked up at Derek who was back in his shirt and realized he couldn’t hear the breeze anymore or the brook. Hell where was the grass?

“Sorry,” Derek said a bit sheepishly. “Isaac said you needed this put on twice a day. I thought I’d do it while you were asleep.”

It was then that Stiles realized he’d been dreaming. He wasn’t a wolf. He wasn’t in a glenn. He was...where the hell was he? He looked around the room to try and suss it out, but nothing looked familiar other than he was laying on a very large bed in a sparsely decorated room. There were photos but they were all of trees, mountains and lakes.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said in a sleep stained voice. “Where am I?”

“Isaac’s. Up in one of the bedrooms. He brought you here instead of home. Peter called your dad to let him know.”

“Peter?” he frowned.

“He knows your dad better than I do.”

“Wait, what?”

There was a knock at the door and Derek looked towards it. Peter came in with sandwich and a pitcher of water.

“Molesting him again, I see,” Peter smirked and carried the food over to the nightstand. Derek growled at him but it only seemed to make Peter laugh.

Stiles looked down at himself and realized that not only was his shirt gone, but his skin was slightly glistening. He touched his chest carefully and felt the ointment residue. That was what Derek had been talking about. He’d been rubbing the ointment in for him.

“Just thought I’d let you know that the Sheriff's good with you here. I think he’d rather you be here than alone at home anyway.”

“Oh, thanks Peter.”

Peter nodded and looked at his nephew. “The Hunter is on his way over.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Okay, just try to be quieter this time. Isaac told me about this morning and he’s still traumatized. Poor pup,” he smirked. Derek growled again and Peter left with a laugh.

Derek let out a soft breath and closed his eyes. Stiles couldn’t help notice how young he looked right then. He wanted to do something. Wanted to make it better. Take some of the heavy burden the wolf was obviously carrying. He just...he didn't know how. He reached out and slid his hand up Derek's arm. Derek looked at him with an open, worried expression that he quickly masked.

"I'm sorry I woke you. That I hurt you."

Stiles shrugged one shoulder. "It's okay. Not your fault really. Thanks for putting the ointment on.”

Derek nodded and started to close the jar. Stiles slid his hand down to cover Derek’s.

“Maybe you should finish.”

Derek blinked and looked down at him. His eyes flashed red for a moment as he glanced down Stiles’ body. “Not sure that’s a good idea while you’re awake.”

“Why? Big bad Alpha think he won’t be able to control himself around little ol’ me?” Stiles smirked.

“No,” Derek said in a rougher voice.

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what he’d been expecting as a response, but that wasn’t it. The room felt rather warm suddenly. He licked his slightly chapped lips and tried to suppress the surge of desire that ran through him. Not an easy task all things considered.

"Derek...when this is all settled there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Dr. Deaton mentioned that-"

There was a knock at the door and Isaac came in. "The Hunter is here."

Derek nodded and set the ointment jar down. "I'll check on you later."

Stiles sighed but nodded. He watched Derek go with a sharp pang in his heart. What was this? Was he really falling for Derek? Or...had he already done so?

"You should eat," Isaac said. "I'll stay with you, if you want."

"Thanks," he said softly and picked up the plate Peter had left for him.

He heard a shift of clothes and looked up just as Isaac sank into his wolf form. His jeans had fallen away, but his shirt was still on. It made for quite the sight. A very large, rather fluffy reddish wolf wearing a black long sleeved shirt. Stiles laughed and patted the bed beside him. Isaac jumped up rather silentlyand laid down beside his friend. Stiles was surprised to realize just how comforting it was. He slid one hand throughout fur around Isaac's neck.

"I'd ask why you left the shirt on, but I still don't speak wolf."

Isaac huffed and laid his head on Stiles' leg.

"Yeah. Yeah me too," Stiles said softly.

He let out a slow breath and ate his sandwich. Having Isaac with him right then was helpful in more than one way. He wasn't lonely, for sure, but taking the point further...it reminded him that he really wasn't alone anymore. He'd always have someone there for him now. Someone he could count on. It had been a long time since he'd had someone like that other than his parents. He thought he'd found that in Scott, but it had become rather obvious of late that he'd been mistaken in that assumption.

However, having now found these new companions he was worried that he would somehow let them down. That he would fail them when they needed him the most. Could he be of any real help? What did he really bring to the equation? Sarcasm and comic relief? He thought back to something Derek had said to him. How thinking about Stiles and pretending he was with him had gotten him through a lot of dark days. Maybe that was something he brought to the table...something worth fighting for.

Isaac whined softly and Stiles looked down at him. "What is it? Time for a walk?" he smirked. Isaac let out a huffing snort and nuzzled Stiles hand. "Oh, sorry." He slid his hand back up to Isaac's head and rubbed his ears.

Stiles finished his sandwich and the glass of water Peter brought and then set the plate on the night stand.

"Budge over."

Isaac rolled over a bit and waited for Stiles to re-situate himself further down in the bed. Once his friend was settled, Isaac curled up against his side. He laid his head on Stiles' chest and closed his eyes.

"Good boy," Stiles whispered before falling back to sleep.

 

When Stiles woke up he was alone on the bed. He rubbed his face and looked around the room. Isaac was dressed and standing on the far side of the room looking at one of the pictures he'd noticed earlier. Stiles got up and stretched. His body was pretty stiff and still a little sore but was leaps and bounds better than it had been. He felt like he'd only fallen down three flights of stairs instead of ten. He moved over to his friend and looked at the framed photo. At first all he saw was the gorgeous waterfall, but then he realized there were three people, a guy and two kids, standing nearby. He recognized one of the kids by their mop of curly hair.

"Is that you?" he asked. Isaac nodded quietly. "Who's that with you."

"That's my brother and that's...my father."

Stiles blinked and looked back at the photo. Strange that the only photo in the room that had anyone in it would be of his father. Though they certainly weren't the primary focus of the image. And since when did he have a brother?

"It's from a long time ago when we lost my brother."

"How did he..."

"It was an accident. He'd gone away with Laura and Derek when they went North. He didn't listen to them when they were crossing a snowy mountain. He got too close to a crevasse and fell."

"Wow...I'm really sorry, Fluffy."

Isaac nodded. "After that was when my dad started to...change."

Stiles looked at the image of Isaac's father and committed it to memory. Wolf or not, if Stiles ever met him he would punch the guy in the mouth. He understood that loss did different things to people, but beating up your kid? No, you got kicked in the nuts with steel toed boots for that. He couldn't imagine how he'd have gotten by without his dad after his mom had died.

Stiles let out a soft breath and patted Isaac's shoulder. "Want me to go find him and kick his wolf ass? Cause I will. I don't promise to be good at it, but for you I'll go all ninja."

"That's okay," Isaac chuckled. "I doubt you'd ever find him."

Stiles gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Come on, let's head downstairs and raid the kitchen. Got any candy?"

"Candy? No."

Stiles gave a pained look and grabbed his chest. He let out a strangled squeak then shook his head. "Seriously, Fluffy. What am I going to do with you? Never watched Star Wars and now you say you have no candy."

"Maybe we should correct that."

"Oooo, movie night. Yeah let me call my dad."

"I'll go check with Derek."

Stiles nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He frowned as he saw he had a half dozen messages from Allison. The first one said it was Scott and that he was using Allison's phone since he didn't have a new one. Stiles was more than a little leery about getting messages from Scott, and for good reason. And Kate could have easily gotten Allison's phone.

"What's wrong?" Isaac frowned.

"Scott texted me from Allison's phone. He wants to hang out."

Isaac looked over his shoulder. "I think this time you should call first and then not go alone."

"That's why you get all the big bucks." He let out a slow breath and dialed Allison. To his relief, Allison answered.

"Hey Stiles! How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, ready to win gold in the next Olympics. Did Scott use-"

"Yeah! I told him it might freak you out and he should call instead. He's right here, hang on."

Stiles heard muffled sounds of hands moving over the mic and hushed voices.

"Hey," Scott said. "We ran into Lydia earlier and she said she’d seen you this morning. Guess you finally got her to notice you huh?" Stiles could hear Scott smiling.

"Yeah and all it took was you making out with her and your girlfirend's aunt kicking my ass."

"Oh...um...yeah...so we went by your house but you weren't home."

"I'm at Isaac's."

"Wow...you're really spending a lot of time with him."

"And you couldn't come see me without Allison so pot, kettle man."

"Well she wanted to see you too. She feels really bad about everything."

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face and tried to remember he'd decided to give his friend another chance...right before he got his ass handed to him.

"We're probably having a movie night at my place. You can come over if you want."

"Sure! What are you watching?"

"Star Wars."

"Star Wars? Really?" Scott whined. "You know I don't really like Star Wars."

"Philistine! And that's what we're watching so if you want to hang out you need to suck it up."

"Okay," he sighed.

"I'll call Allison when everything's confirmed."

"Great. See you later!"

Stiles hung up the phone and looked over at Isaac. His friend's expression was difficult to read, though the tilt of his head was so very canine that Stiles couldn't help but smile.

"Is it okay with you if Scott and Allison come over?"

Isaac nodded. "Of course. They're your friends. Will you invite Lydia too?"

"Oh that's a good idea. Yeah I really need to call dad."

"I'll meet you downstairs."

Stiles nodded and called his dad. His dad, not surprisingly, was more than okay with the idea. Stiles was pretty sure it was because his dad liked the idea of Stiles surrounded by as many people as possible. Less chance of Stiles getting dragged off into the night. Plus, at home his dad could be there too and watch over him.

Stiles looked around the room to make sure he wasn't leaving anything, then grabbed the plate and glass before heading downstairs. Mr. Argent was still there talking to Derek and Peter. Isaac was in the kitchen, obviously staying out of the way.

"Stiles," Chris said he noticed Stiles coming into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Um," he glanced at Derek. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to fake the injuries with Mr. Argent or not. Derek nodded his head and looked back to Chris. "Much better."

"Good. I'm glad Deaton was able to work something up for you."

"Me too. Sleeping at the hospital was fine because yea morphine. But it was pretty rough without it."

"I can imagine," he said with a warm smile. It was odd how that one smile could make Stiles relax. He looked completely different when he smiled. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. My family owes you an honor debt."

"Huh?" Stiles tried to think of something he'd done to put them in his debt. Then he realized he was talking about what Kate did to him. "No...that's okay. I mean..."

"It is in our code." He said it with such finality that Stiles decided it was better not to push it.

Stiles nodded and slipped over to the sink and put the dishes down. He shot Lydia a quick message and leaned back against the counter. He looked across the kitchen at the breakfast table where Derek, Peter and their Hunter sat talking. He thought that maybe he should go find a place out of earshot so he wouldn't be in the way when the group broke up for the night. Stiles realized maybe he should mention to Mr. Argent that Allison might be coming over. He moved over to the table where the three men were putting away maps and told them about his and Isaac's plan for a movie night.

"I think that's a good idea," Chris said with that kind smile.

"My dad will be there, but if you'd like to come by and make sure-"

"No, that's alright," he chuckled. "I still have some things at home to go over with Peter."

"Guess I'll be missing out too," Peter smirked. "But Derek's more than free."

Derek gave his uncle a look to tell him to shut up, but as usual it just made Peter laugh.

"There's going to be a few of us. I mean I haven't heard back from Lydia yet but-" Lydia chose that moment to text him back. Stiles looked down at his phone and read the message. She would be there and would bring Jackson if that was alright with him. Maybe Danny if he wanted to hang out too. "Yeah, she's coming too."

"I'll be there," Derek said with what Stiles now recognized as a possessive growl. Peter and Chris shared a knowing look. Derek really was jealous of Stiles' feelings about Lydia.

"Okay then," Stiles smirked.

"Try not to eat the humans," Peter smirked and patted Derek's shoulder. "You know how it upsets your stomach."

Derek growled a bit louder and everyone laughed.

"What are you going to watch?" Peter asked.

"Star Wars."

"Ah Star Wars. Bringing incest to a galaxy far, far away."

"Yeah, i try to forget about that bit," Stiles laughed.

"And focus on what instead?"

"Like how all the Wookie jokes easily translate to be about you."

Peter laughed at that. "Only if I get to call you a 'scruffy looking nerf herder'."

"'Who you calling scruffy looking?'," Stiles smiled.

"I really am missing something here, aren't I?" Isaac chimed in.

"Yes, yes you are. But we'll fix that."

They cleaned off the table, and put the maps away that Peter and Chris weren't taking with them. That done, Stiles sent everyone a text about what time to show up at the house, and they all headed out. Isaac rode with Stiles, driving his jeep back for him. Derek followed them in his car so they'd have a ride back home. Stiles wondered if Derek would really leave or stay with him again. He wouldn't lie...he'd more than prefer if Derek stayed. Granted, who the hell would say no to having him in their bed? They got back to his house just as his dad pulled up. He really did hate making his dad worry about him, but it was kinda nice having him at home earlier.

"Hey dad. Looks like we'll have a couple other people coming over."

"Oh yeah?"

"Lydia and Jackson. Maybe Danny."

"Guess we'll just have to order more pizza," he smiled. "I picked up some popcorn and sodas on the way home."

"I'll help you carry them into the house, Sheriff," Isaac said as he handed the keys to the jeep back to Stiles.

"Thanks Isaac. They're in the back."

Isaac nodded and moved around to grab stuff out of the back. Derek moved over to help, taking a few cases of soda.

"Sheriff," he nodded.

"Derek. Good to see you back in town. Didn't get to say that before. Thanks for watching out for Stiles today."

"Anytime," he smiled. Stiles' knees went a bit weak at the sight of that smile.

"How you feeling, kid?" he asked and placed his hand on the back of Stiles' head.

"Good. Tired."

"You look a lot better," he said with obvious relief in his eyes. "Come on, let's get you all inside."

Stiles nodded and let his father lead them inside. Stiles sat down on the couch, remember to feign pain and injuries that had half healed. Derek and Isaac followed the sheriff into the kitchen with the sodas and popcorn. Derek came out soon after and sat beside Stiles.

"Isaac and your father are discussing what sort of pizza to get."

"Heavy debate."

"Fate of the world."

Stiles smiled at that and looked over at his...friend? Boyfriend? Possessive Alpha wolf? What the hell were they? Should he ask? Did he want to know? And how was he not freaking out that he had feelings for a freaking wolf? In fact, how had he not freaked out more over this whole thing? What was Derek really feeling for him? And was it just an illusion due to the elaborate fantasies the wolf had been having about him for a year? Hell, before the whole getting his ass handed to him by Kate Argent thing it looked like things were progressing rather well. There had been steamy car stuff, and making out in his bed, and now it was just off and on. All the time. His train of thought was utterly derailed when Derek slid his too warm hand along the back of Stiles' neck.

"I can practically hear you thinking," Derek said in a soft voice.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned back into Derek's touch. "Sorry."

"I don't talk much..."

"No kidding."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't listen. Or that I'm not thinking about you."

"Derek...knowing that I could possibly screw this all up...I gotta know. What is this to you? I mean," he glanced towards the kitchen to make sure Isaac and his dad were still in there. "I mean you say you can't lose me now.  Said that just the thought of me made your life better. That you weren't alone. And I mean I'm here now and-"

Derek cut him off with a toe curling kiss. He let out a soft sound and melted against Derek. It wasn't a clear answer, but he'd take it. Oh hell yeah, he'd take it. The kiss ended far sooner than Stiles was happy with, but Derek didn't pull away. Instead he pressed his forehead to Stiles' and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared you'll run away or someone will take you from me. I thought it would be better to stay away from you. But Peter said...even if I did that, it wouldn't stop you from being in danger. So better you be with me than not. All of this scares the hell out of me, but I don't want it to stop. I want more. I want you."

"Yeah...yeah okay," Stiles breathed.

"Okay?"

"Okay," he said again and found Derek's lips with his own.

Fuck his questions and worries. He was more than good with actually being wanted for once. Actually having someone he was attracted to be attracted to him. Someone he cared about really cared about him too. Really cared. They could put a finer point on it later, but right now that was all he needed to know. Derek pulled away far too soon in Stiles’ mind. He was about to pull Derek back when he heard Isaac and his dad. Their voices were getting louder as they got closer.

"Oh," Stiles said with a soft blush and let Derek inch away to a more father friendly distance.

"Stiles we're going to order the pizzas now so they'll be here by the time the others show up," his dad said as he walked over. "Couple of meats and maybe a veg?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks dad."

"No problem. I'm going to show Isaac how to pop some corn on the stove. He said he's never done it like that before."

"Ooo, can we do the kettle corn too?"

"Yeah," his dad chuckled. "Sure. You want to relax out here or come join us?"

"You have one of the giant kettles to make kettle corn?" Derek asked. "Like at a fair?"

"No, you can do it on the stove with a big pot. Come on, I'll show you."

Derek glanced at Stiles who nodded. They could make out later. Somehow the idea of the four of them doing something in the kitchen that was rather domestic felt...nice. It was that family feeling that had been somewhat absent in his life for a while. Plus it would be good to have the two of them get used to each other.

So they got up and followed his dad back into the kitchen. Isaac had the confused puppy look as he stared at the bag of unpopped kernels. Stiles smiled and moved over to sit at the kitchen table.

“It’s not as daunting as it looks. Promise.”

Once his dad finished ordering the pizzas the assembly line began. It was actually rather fun and it had been a long time since they’d made popcorn like this. Isaac yelped and jumped about a foot in the air when the first couple of kernels popped in the covered pan. That, of course, got everyone laughing. Isaac got really into it after the first batch and he and Stiles started to mix together various popcorn concoctions like cheese popcorn, chocolate popcorn, and even adding bacon flavored salt to one batch. They were just starting on the kettle corn batch which Derek had been intrigued by when there was a knock at the front door. Assuming it was the pizza, his dad elected to go answer it.

“That’s it?” Derek said as he watched how simple it was to make kettle corn.

“Yup. And why am having a hard time picturing you at a fair?” Stiles smirked.

“Laura and I used to go when we were kids. And now and then if we’re around at the right time we’ll take some of the pups to whatever local fair is going on.”

“Mmmm, giant turkey legs,” Isaac practically drooled.

“Giant what?” Allison asked as she and Scott came into the kitchen. Stiles looked around at them. Apparently it wasn’t the pizza.

“We’re talking about fair food.”

“I always get cotton candy,” she smiled.

The kettle corn started to pop and Stiles turned around to give it his attention.

“Who’s all coming?” Scott asked as he grabbed a soda for him and Allison.

“Lydia and Jackson. Maybe Danny.”

“Why did you invite him?!” Scott baked in a high pitched squeak.

“Because Lydia’s my friend and Jackson’s her boyfriend. I’ve learned that can be a matched set at times,” he said and gave his friend a pointed look.

“He’s still mad at me,” he said in a hushed whisper.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have stuck your tongue down Lydia’s throat,” Isaac commented calmly.

“So could Matt not come?” Allison asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Stiles, Isaac and Derek froze at the mention of his name. Stiles turned around a bit slowly to look over at Allison.

“Why would I invite him?” he asked calmly.

“Well he’s your friend, right? He’s really nice and has been really worried about you. He felt bad about not making it to the hospital to see you but I told him you were asleep most of the time anyway.”

“When did you see Matt?” Lydia asked casually as she joined them in the kitchen sans Jackson.

“Pizza’s here,” the Sheriff said as he followed her in with three large boxes. “Scott, grab some plates and follow me to the living room?”

“Sure Sheriff,” he nodded and grabbed some plates.

“You mean most recently? Yesterday when I went to watch Scott at practice.” Allison replied.

Stiles looked over at Isaac who shrugged one shoulder. He hadn’t seen Matt or Allison.

“Looking for greener pastures?” Lydia smirked.

“No,” Allison blushed. “He’s a nice guy.”

“Well, you’ll have to tell me all about this ‘nice guy’ then.” She walked over to Stiles and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll find out,” she whispered then continued in a louder voice. “It’s nice to see you up out of bed. Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Still pretty sore though.”

“Awww. Well we’ll skip playing twister for tonight. Much to certain people’s disappointment,” she said with a wink at Derek. Lydia Martin, queen of using her sexuality to hide just of freaking smart she really was.

“Where’s Jackson?” Allison asked.

“Oh he and Danny decided to take the chance to hang out with some of the boys.” She hopped up on the counter where Isaac was standing and looked over various bowls of popcorn. “Gee, I don’t think you’ve made enough,” she smirked.

“I’ve never made any like this before,” Isaac shrugged. “We got a bit carried away.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” she smiled and popped a piece of buttered popcorn into her mouth.

Stiles’ dad and Scott came back and everyone grabbed drinks, bowls of popcorn, and napkins before heading to the living room. Stiles tried to put the thoughts of Matt out of his head for the moment and tried to just focus on having his friends and dad around. While Stiles put the first dvd in everyone else took their seats. He was a little bit surprised to see how it had worked out when he turned around. Isaac was in the middle of the couch with Lydia to his left. Allison had sat in the chair closest to Lydia with Scott at her feet because...well the only spot left on the couch was being nonchalantly protected by Derek who was sitting on the floor in front of it. Stiles swallowed the stupid grin that kept trying to break out over his face and made his way over to the couch. He chuckled as he saw the bowl of kettle corn sitting on Derek’s lap.

“Going to share?” Stiles asked as he slipped onto the couch.

“Maybe,” he said through a mouthful of popcorn.

The sheriff came back in and grabbed a plate and loaded it with pizza before turning to leave.

“Not going to stay with us, Mr. Stilinski?” Allison asked.

“Naw I figured I’d go over some paperwork.”

“You should at least watch one movie with us,” she smiled.

Isaac held out the bowl of cheddar popcorn he was eating as an invitation. Stiles thought his heart my just leap out of his chest.

“Okay. First one’s the best anyway,” his dad smiled and took the empty chair near his end of the couch.

If Stiles were more cynical he’d wonder if this much awesomeness was just leading up to one torrential down pour of pain. Meh, screw it. There was Star Wars to watch.

 

~*~

 

Two movies, two and a half pizzas, and a lot of popcorn later they decided to take a break and stretch. Stiles’ dad had ended up staying to watch “Empire Strikes Back” with them, which made Stiles rather happy. There had been lots of jokes traded between him, Lydia and his father with Derek and Isaac chiming in every now and then. Isaac had been rather hilarious when they’d explained why it was so bad that Leia kissed Luke. Allison had said something about spoiling it for him but they’d pretty much ignored her.

“Wait until the next one,” Stiles smiled at Isaac as his friend got up. “Ewoks.”

“Ewoks?” he frowned.

“Walking teddy bears,” Lydia explained. “Come on, Isaac. Help me clear some of the trash away.” She winked at Stiles and looked over at Allison. “Allison, little help?”

Allison and Scott both got up and helped carry things away. Stiles’ dad had left a few minutes before the movie had ended to take a call so...Stiles was currently alone with Derek. During the movie he’d had one leg hanging off the couch beside Derek and the wolf had been rubbing his thumb along his ankle. Derek had shifted down a bit after a while and laid his head back on Stiles’ other leg which he had tucked under him. He’d had to fight the urge several times not to lean down and kiss Derek’s head.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asked softly as he turned enough to look up at Stiles.

“Okay. Better than. This is...really nice.”

Derek nodded. “It’s good to see you and Isaac happy. I think he really likes your dad.”

“Well that’s cause dad’s awesome.”

Derek’s lips quirked a bit in a small smile. Stiles reached out and slid his hand into Derek’s hair, making the wolf close his eyes with a content expression softening his face.

"It's really hard not to kiss you right now," Stiles whispered.

"You can save them up for later."

"At this point you'll be lucky if I don't maul you."

"I'm good with that."

Stiles chuckled at that and rubbed Derek's scalp. Derek practically melted at the touch and laid his head against Stiles' leg. It made Stiles want to say screw it to the last movie and just go curl up with Derek. Derek sat up reluctantly and a minute later Stiles' dad came back in.

"How are you feeling? Need one of your pain killers?" his dad asked.

Stiles remembered he was supposed to be feigning pain, but he wasn't sure it was good to take one of the Vicodin without a real need.

"They make me kinda loopy. Maybe just some Tylenol?"

"You sure?"

Stiles could see the worry in his dad's face. "I'm sure dad. I'm not moving around and I've slept a lot today. I'm okay for now. I'll probably take something before I go to sleep."

His dad nodded and went off to get him some Tylenol.

Derek looked back at Stiles. "How are you feeling really?" he asked softly.

"Mostly tired and a bit sore. But I'm really a lot better since you gave me that stuff. Dr. Deaton said I'm doing really well."

Derek turned his head enough to kiss Stiles’ calf. He heard someone coming back from the kitchen but since Derek didn’t move his head from his leg, Stiles guessed it wasn’t his father.

“Your dad asked me to bring you these,” Isaac said and leaned over the back of the couch. He held out a glass of water and two tylenol.

“Thanks,” Stiles said as he took them. “Where is my dad?”

“He got another phone call.” Isaac glance behind him towards the kitchen and then back to his two friends.

“Lydia is very good at getting information out of someone without them realizing that’s what she’s doing.”

“She’s spooky smart,” Stiles nodded. “She asking about Matt?”

Isaac nodded. “It seems that while the rest of us haven’t seen much of him, Allison has been talking to him quite a bit. Scott’s talked to him a bit too, but doesn’t seem too happy about how much time Matt’s spent with Allison.”

“They’re coming back,” Derek said.

Isaac hopped over the back of the couch and took his spot beside Stiles again.

“Someone’s very spry,” Lydia smiled and sat back down next to Isaac.

Isaac grinned and grabbed one of the remaining popcorn bowls.

“I need to run to the station for a little bit,” his dad said as he came back into the room.

“Everything okay?” Stiles frowned.

“Yeah, there’s just a file I need to look over. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Do you want us to wait for you to start the next movie, Sheriff?” Isaac asked.

“No, you guys go ahead and start. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Derek waited until the sheriff had left before looking up at Stiles and Isaac. “I’m going to check in with Peter,” he said softly and slipped away.

“So...movie?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I’ll put it in,” Stiles said and tried to swallow back his worry.

“I’ll get it,” Isaac said and held his bowl of popcorn out to Lydia.

Derek came back after a few minutes and said everything seemed to be fine on their front. That was something at least. True to his word, his dad came back about halfway through the movie and seemed alright. There was something in his eyes though and the way Stiles caught him glancing at Isaac and Derek now and then that got him worried. Had something happened that Peter didn’t know about? He’d have to do a little snooping later to see what he could find out.

By the time the movie finished Stiles was pretty worn out and his healing body reminded him that it was in fact, still healing. He’d sunk down into the couch a bit and had shifted his leg so close to Derek that the wolf had to tuck his arm under it to stay comfortable. He was so tired by then that he didn’t even care if his father noticed.

As the credits started to roll his dad said they needed to call it a night and told Stiles to head upstairs. Everyone got up to help clean, and Lydia moved around the back of the couch and leaned over. She hugged Stiles from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Feel better," she said softly.

"Thanks," Stiles replied in a matching tone.

Lydia, Allison and Scott helped his dad clear everything up while Isaac helped Stiles upstairs. Stiles sank onto his bed and laid down.

"I'd say the doc needs to work on a batch of that fairy dust that doesn't wipe you out," Stiles yawned.

Isaac shrugged and brought him the flannel pants and t-shirt he'd seen his friend wearing that morning. "Do you need help changing?"

"I'm not that tired," he laughed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for tonight. It was fun.”

“See you Fluffy,” he yawned.

Somehow Stiles managed to change clothes and crawl into bed. He heard his dad dad saying goodnight to everyone before heading upstairs to check on him.

“How are you doing?” his dad asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

“Mmmfff.”

“Yeah...”

Stiles looked down at his dad. He was leaning on his knees and staring across the room. He had that absent sort of expression when he was lost in thought.

“Dad? What’s wrong?”

“Probably nothing. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Stiles reached out and touched his dad’s arm. “Dad?”

He looked down at Stiles and smiled softly. “Really, it’s okay. Try and get some sleep, okay?”

“Is it about...Kate?”

“No, no. We’re still looking for her. That’s not it.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or more worried. He watched his dad leave the room, flicking off the light as he did. He could hear the sounds of his dad's footsteps as he moved down the hall and back downstairs. Hell, what was going on now? He let out a slow breath and laid back down. Yeah...sleep. That was going to be super easy.

There was a soft tap at one of his windows and he froze. He was thinking over his options of what to do, and thinking maybe it was just a tree branch when he heard the tapping again.

“Open up,” came a hushed whisper.

“Derek?” he whispered back and climbed out of bed. He looked around carefully and saw the Alpha perched on the roof. He let out a relieved sigh and opened the window. Derek climbed in and was careful not to make too much noise. “What are you doing?”

“Would you rather I knock on the front door?”

“Um...okay, fair point.”

Derek stepped a little closer and slid his hand up to cup Stiles’ jaw. “You did say you wanted me to stay with you again.”

Stiles swallowed hard and nodded. Derek leaned in and took a deep breath...then growled. His hands moved down to grip the hem of Stiles' shirt and started to tug it up.

"Um...I thought you said we had to wait," Stiles said with a forced chuckle. His mouth was so dry he thought sand might fall out.

"You smell like her," he growled.

"Huh? Oh, Lydia? What are you going to do, put some of that ointment on me?"

"Later," he growled and pulled his own shirt over his head.

Stiles' mouth wasn't so dry any more and he tried not to drool at the sight. "Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Mark you." He picked Stiles up and carried him over to the bed.

"Do what now?"

Derek didn't answer, he just laid Stiles down and crawled over him. Stiles could only stare up at him while his heart pounded in his chest. Derek braced his hands on the bed at either side of Stiles. He leaned down and started to sniff him. But wasn't just a normal sort of dog like sniffing, it was more of a huff. Like he was trying to track down the offending scent. Each time he'd find something he would growl and rub his face against him. Derek worked his way down from Stiles neck to the waistband of his flannel pants. The contrasting feel of Derek's scruffy beard and soft lips had Stiles panting with need in minutes. And if his breathy whimpers weren't an obvious enough reaction, the tenting of his flannel pants was. Derek rolled his eyes up to look at Stiles before leaning down and nuzzling the obvious bulge.

"Jesus," Stiles hissed and gripped the blanket under him.

"Shhhh."

"You can't do that and expect me not to react."

"Then I'll keep you quiet," Derek said in a deep, hushed voice.

He crawled back up Stiles' body and caught his lips with his own. Stiles moaned softly into the kiss and then a bit louder the moment he felt Derek push the waistband of his flannel pants.

"Derek what are you-" His voice cut off in a strangled sound of surprised pleasure as Derek's fingers wrapped around his cock.

Derek smirked and licked his way into Stiles mouth as he slowly worked his hand up and down. Stiles rocked his hips up eagerly into Derek's hot fingers. Derek shifted closer and pressed against Stiles' hip. It became rather obvious just how happy Derek was to be there.

Stiles was utterly lost in the all the sensations. Derek somehow managed to keep equal focus on both mapping out Stiles mouth with his tongue and learning just how Stiles liked to be touched. Either one was enough to work Stiles into a frenzy, but together it was nearly enough to break him. His hands gripped at Derek's shoulders and back, pulling him closer. His chest was starting to complain from the heavy breathing but he couldn't care less. He'd gladly take twice as much pain if it meant Derek kept touching him, kept kissing him. His breath hitched as he felt a sudden building of pleasure low inside him. Derek growled into Stiles' mouth and worked his hand a little faster, harder. That was all it took for Stiles. He dug his fingers into Derek's back hard enough to break skin and bit his own lip to keep from crying out. Derek leaned back enough to watch Stiles as he lost himself, spilling over Derek's hand.

Stiles lay there panting as he came down from the high Derek had taken him too. As his mind finally refocused he realized Derek had slid down enough to lick Stiles's stomach and cock clean. His now soft length gave a interested, albeit half hearted, twitch. He couldn't help but think that now Derek would smell like him. Derek pulled Stiles' pants back up and started to slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Stiles whispered tiredly. "Aren't you...I mean...don't you need to..."

Derek smirked and gestured to the wet spot on the front of his jeans.

"I hid a bag up here earlier," he said and pushed his jeans off.

Stiles took a moment to enjoy his first real sight of Derek naked. If he could sear that into his mind he'd die a happy man. Derek used some tissues to clean himself off before pulling out the bag from under the bed. He pulled out a pair of loose fitting black cotton pants and pulled them on. If possible, he looked even hotter now. Stiles wanted to reach out and play with the drawstrings. Well...and other things. Derek sat on the edge of the bed and slid his hand up Stiles chest.

"Stiles..."

"Yeah." He didn't need to hear it. He was feeling the same way. There wasn't any going back from that...and he was more than happy with that.

Derek leaned down and kissed him softly. Their playtime had pretty much sucked the last bit of strength out of him but he was pretty damn sure he'd always be able to sink into the warm feeling of Derek's mouth.

"You should sleep," Derek whispered. "Close your eyes and I'll put some of that ointment on for you."

"Mmhmm," Stiles mumbled and leaned up for another kiss.

Derek seemed more than happy to oblige but he finally leaned back and grabbed the little jar of ointment. Stiles let out a content sigh and relaxed into the bed. Gone were his worries about what his dad wanted to talk about, or the mystery of why Matt had been talking to Allison so much. All his mind could manage to focus on was the feel of Derek's fingers carefully working the ointment into his skin.

He was half asleep by the time Derek was done. He felt the bed shift as Derek crawled back up to lay beside him. Derek lifted Stiles' legs enough to pull the sheet and blanket from under him then he was cocooned in warmth. He shifted closer to Derek as the wolf curled up against his side.

"Go to sleep," Derek whispered and kissed his temple.

Stiles huffed and slid his hand along Derek's arm where it draped over his chest. his last thought before sinking into sleep was that he'd be damned if he let go of Derek now or ever.

 

~*~

  
  


Stiles woke the next morning to an empty bed. He looked around but there wasn't any sign of Derek. There was, however, a note on the nightstand. Stiles stretched out and grabbed the note.

"Your dad woke up early. I snuck out before he came in to check on you. I'll see you soon."

Stiles smiled softly as he read the note. It meant a lot that he'd done that. Stiles stretched languidly and realized that even more of the pain and stiffness was gone. Man, Dr. Deaton really did know his stuff. He crawled out of bed and pulled a shirt on before padding out into the hall and down to the kitchen.

His dad was there and seemed to be in the middle of making breakfast. There were a few folders laying open on the table and Stiles took a quick glance. He frowned when he saw a picture of Isaac with several cuts and bruises on his face and a picture of who he now knew was Isaac's father.

"Morning," his father said. "You sleep okay?"

"Huh? Yeah...fine," he replied absently and pulled a folder closer.

"Wasn't sure if your ribs were really bothering you. Heard you whimper a couple of times and I started to bring you some of your pain killers but then you got quiet."

Stiles fraught a blush as he realized his dad had heard him whimpering due to Derek's hand on his cock. "Dad why are you looking at these?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah...that's what I wanted to talk to you about. How much do you know about Isaac and his dad?"

"I know his dad used to beat him, if that's what you mean. But he's gone now."

"Someone reported seeing him last night."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because there isn't any proof. Only one person saw him, and it was only for a second. Why worry the kid on something that could be wrong?"

"Because it could be right!"

"Yeah...yeah I know. I'm going to go over to his house this morning and talk to him. Derek and Peter Hale are still staying with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. For now I want you to sit and eat some breakfast. Then I want you to take one of those pain killers."

"Dad, I'm fine. I don't need it."

"I've had broken ribs before. I know what it's like. No argument."

Stiles grumbled but agreed. He went back upstairs using the excuse of needing the bathroom. He grabbed his phone and tried to call Derek. He really needed to thank Mr. Argent for getting Derek that phone. The phone that was currently buzzing on the ground by his bed. It must have fallen out when Derek changed clothes.  

“Crap,” he grumbled. Without another way to get a hold of Derek he trudged back downstairs and begrudgingly ate his breakfast. He couldn’t believe he’d never thought to get Isaac’s home phone number. Hell, was there even a phone in that house?

His plan of going over to Isaac’s house was pretty well kiboshed when his dad made him take his pain killer and plopped him down on the couch. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and drive while on one of those. He’d just have to wait until one of them came to the house to check on him. It wasn’t like he could give Derek’s phone to his dad and ask him to drop it off when he went over. How could he explain that it was in his bedroom? And that’s when he felt like smacking himself upside the head. The bedroom hadn’t been the only place Derek had been.  

“Dad? I think this is Derek’s phone,” he said and held it out. “It was on the floor by the couch. Can you give it to him when you see him?”

“Sure,” his dad said as he came back into the room. “I’ll check back in on you this afternoon. Call me if you need anything.”

Stiles nodded and leaned back against the corner of the couch. The painkiller was slowly working it’s way through his system and making him a mixture of tired and loopy. In retrospect, maybe he should have only pretended to take the pill. Some time later, he had no idea how later, he heard a knock at the door. He lay here contemplating how or even if he should try and make it to the door. Though, it might be Derek or Isaac and he should really let them in. Maybe he should just make them a key. A key would make life easier. Oh, or a doggy door. But it would have to be a big doggy door because they were big wolves. But then the coyotes would get in. Oh! He could make it one of those doggy doors that only lets you in if you have that collar thing with the signal. Yeah. Then he could lead Derek around by the collar. Tie him up when he was bad. Hehehe, bad wolfie. There was another knock and he groaned. Right. Door. Someone was there.

“Coming,” he grumbled and slid off the bed. “Whoa...” he gripped the couch as the world tilted slightly. Like a carnival ride. Mmmm, carnivals. He should see if there was a fair around that he could take Derek too. They could make out in the mirror maze. He’s mouth would probably taste like kettle corn. What was he standing for? “Right...door.”

He moved down the hall as someone knocked again. Seriously, breathe people. He didn’t have warp speed. Though that would be cool. He opened the door and blinked.

“Allison?” he frowned. He looked around but there wasn’t any sign of Scott. “Um...did you leave something last night?”

“No. I...well, we wanted to talk to you without the others around.”

“We?” Faint warning bells started to go off in his head.

“Yeah,” she said and stepped to the side. That was when Matt stepped into view.

Danger...danger Will Robinson.

“Hey Stiles. How are you feeling?” Matt smiled.

“Fine. Listen now really isn’t a good time. I’ve got to...”

“Go see your wolves?” Matt asked and stepped into the doorway.

Stiles blinked in surprise and took a reflexive step back. “What? Wolves?”

“They’re not what you think,” Allison said.

He was hallucinating. That was it. He was on the couch and the painkillers were playing wonky havoc with his head.

“Stiles, I need you to listen to me,” Matt said and stepped closer.

“Whoa whoa. No. I don’t know what you guys are playing at but you need to go.” He tripped a little as he backed up and fell against the wall. Where were the wolves that were supposed to be watching the house?

Matt sighed and tilted his head. “I didn’t want to have to do it this way. But it’s time you know the truth. He wants to see you.”

He was faster than should be allowable. Maybe he really was a coyote. Or maybe Stiles’ brain just wasn’t working at full speed. Painkillers or not, his reflexes weren’t fast enough to stop Matt from covering his mouth and nose with a cloth. A noxious smell filled his nose and everything went dark.

When Stiles finally came to he wasn’t at home. His head was foggy from the mix of painkiller and chloroform. He blinked a couple of times and tried to get his bearings. He was in a pretty dilapidated warehouse but that was pretty much all he could tell. He was also tied to a chair. He struggled a bit to try and test his bonds but they weren’t budging.

“I wouldn’t do that, pretty,” came a familiar voice. A voice that sent chills down his spine.

Stiles twisted his head around enough to see kate standing not too far away...with Allison and Matt.

“Seriously? Are all the women in your family bug nuts?” Stiles grumbled.

“There’s that smart mouth again,” Kate purred. “Do you need me to teach you another lesson?”

“Stop,” Matt growled.

Kate’s mouth twitched in a ghost of a snarl but shut up.

“So this is Stiles,” a man said from the other side of the room.

Stiles turned and saw a tall figure walking through the shadows toward him. He strained to see who it was. The voice wasn’t familiar at all. The man stepped into the light finally and looked down at Stiles. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. The voice wasn’t familiar...but the face was. He’d seen it just the day before in a photo at Isaac’s.

“So, you’re the one my old pack has taken such a shine too,” Isaac’s father said.

“Oh shit...”

 

~*~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be the last fic, but as you can tell that didn't happen. This took me forever to write (do to many factors including illness and a death in the family) and I'm not overly pleased with it. It fought me every step. I know know because it didn't want to be the last. It wanted to be fluffy and emotional. So that's what I let it be. I hope you enjoyed it at least someone. I promise the next one will be much better. Thank you to everyone who's supported me in this process.


End file.
